Olhos Mentirosos Projeto estações outono: morte
by Bruna Behrens
Summary: O que os olhos vêem o coração sente. - Shorfic escrita para o Projeto Ficwriter estações - outono com o tema morte.


**Titulo: **Olhos mentirosos

**Projeto Ficwriter estações – outono – tema: 06. Morte**

**Disclaimer****: **Não, os personagens não me pertencem. Se pertencessem certamente você que está lendo essa RHr agora não estaria tão feliz com o final. :rolling eyes:

Ela se virou e o viu sentado na escada que dava acesso ao andar de cima. Sua cabeça estava abaixada, o rosto quase enfiado entre as pernas e as mãos seguravam os cabelos ruivos com força. Assim ela o viu. Como se ele tivesse estado sempre ali, apesar de só percebê-lo naquele momento. Encarou-o em silêncio por alguns segundos. Precisava desse tempo para que sua mente pudesse raciocinar. Mas ela não lembrava de muita coisa. Na verdade, ela só lembrava dele. E que eles não deveriam ter se separado daquela forma. Talvez a pior forma possível.

Deu um passo e o viu erguer a cabeça como se tivesse a ouvido. Os olhos azuis-piscina banhados de água a encontraram. Os músculos das pernas o fizeram se levantar de imediato e sua face se contraiu em espanto.

– Mione? – ele sussurrou, rouco.

Ela não respondeu. A imagem dele descendo as escadas e vindo até ela era surreal demais. Ainda não conseguia acreditar. Deus, ele estava ali!

Rony sorriu incrédulo ao encarar profundamente seus olhos castanhos. Ela piscou e abriu a boca mas de lá nada saiu. Fechou-a. Balançou a cabeça, confusa. Levou uma mão a testa e o olhou de esguelha. Ele ainda sorria. Fechou os olhos por um segundo e ao abri-los Ronald havia sumido.

x

Sentiu um vazio. E percebeu que quando ela não estava com ele era assim que sempre se sentia. Um vazio profundo e impossível de ser preenchido.

x

Parecia que ele estava ali. A toalha largada sobre a cama, a porta do guarda-roupa aberta e os pratos sujos na pia da cozinha. Sim, ele estava ali.

x

Alcançou a cozinha. Ele estava lá, com a porta da geladeira aberta procurando alguma coisa. Após fechá-la ela viu uma garrafa de firewisky em sua mão. O rapaz se virou para ela e pulou de susto, deixando que a garrafa caísse no chão e se espatifasse.

– Nossa, Mione! – falou se acalmando – Você tem que parar de fazer isso. – pediu pegando outra garrafa.

– Rony? – disse, como se quisesse saber a forma como o nome dele soava dito por seus lábios.

– Sim? – perguntou depois de tirar um gole.

– Isso é real?

Ele riu.

– Não sei. – balançou a cabeça – Quando te vi mais cedo foi muito estranho. Ainda é muito estranho depois de tudo, mas não sei... É muito confuso para mim – coçou a cabeça – Eu nunca pensei que algo assim pudesse acontecer, entende? Já faz um mês. Eu nunca ia imaginar que fosse te ver de novo. – pausou – Não queria que fosse assim. Não era para ser assim. Somos tão jovens... – ela se aproximou.

– Você precisa aprender a se expressar melhor – comentou franzindo o cenho.

Ele abriu a boca e a fechou. Depois a abriu de novo e disse:

– Eu sei... – sorriu encabulado – Você já me falou isso antes. Antes de tudo.

– Será que foi tudo um sonho? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

– Não. – respondeu triste – Eu lembro da sensação. Todos os dias ela percorre o meu corpo sempre que lembro de você. E posso dizer que é quase o dia inteiro – riu desanimado.

A jovem derreou a cabeça quando ele a encarou forçando um sorriso que escondia toda a solidão e dor. E no instante seguinte ele não estava mais ali.

x

Suspirou. Havia o perdido de novo. Não podia mais tirar os olhos dele se não ele sumiria. E ela sentia um aperto quando pensava que nunca mais o veria tão perto de novo.

x

Abriu os olhos. Ele estava ali a encarando com uma cara de bobo. Como adorava aquele sorriso besta. Ronald balançou levemente a cabeça quando a viu se sentar no sofá e sorriu sentando-se ao seu lado. Os olhos grudados nela, o corpo tenso e os dedos das mãos inquietos.

– Eu não quero te perder de novo. – Hermione sussurrou.

– Mas você nunca vai me perder... – respondeu – Nós ainda teremos nossas lembranças. E nosso amor.

– As lembranças se dissipam e o amor diminui. – rebateu.

Mas nem uma lágrima. Por mais que fosse isso o que queria nem uma lágrima caiu. E ela não entendeu o porquê.

– Por que tanto pessimismo? – questionou com um pouco de irritação – Por que tanto racionalismo? As coisas nem sempre seguem o caminho mais provável. Por que você acha que está aqui?

– Não sei. – disse confusa – Eu nem sei se estou mesmo aqui.

– Eu preciso de você. – falou com os olhos azuis-piscina banhados em lágrimas novamente – Por isso você está aqui.

– Não. – desmentiu com o olhar perdido no rosto dele – Estou aqui para que você me deixe ir. Você precisa me deixar ir.

Lágrimas caíram dos olhos dele.

– Não posso... – sussurrou erguendo uma mão e a aproximando do rosto dela.

Frio. Imaterial. Sem vida.

Afastou a mão, triste.

– É claro que pode. – sorriu doce – Assim como imaginou que estou aqui, agora, você pode imaginar o contrário. Você precisa.

– Não vou conseguir sem você. – desesperou-se.

– Eu não vou deixar de estar ao seu lado por quanto tempo você quiser. Até que você encontre outra pessoa.

– Isso não nunca vai acontecer!

– Vai. – afirmou suave – Mas sei que ainda lembrará de mim com carinho. E é isso que quero que guarde. Não me importo se esquecer os detalhes do meu rosto e corpo. Não quero é que esqueça das coisas boas que eu pude te proporcionar.

– A morte não é o fim, Mione. – comentou com os olhos vermelhos. As lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair.

– Eu sei. – sorriu – Adeus, Rony. – repousou seus lábios nos dele.

Frios. Impalpáveis. Irreais.

**Dedicatória:**

Dedico a short a uma das maiores RHr do fandon: Betynha G. Weasley. Pela amiga que ela é. Por estar do meu lado não apenas em momentos ruins. Por eu  me  identificar tanto com ela quando o assunto é sofrimento. Por nos entendermos mesmo tendo gostou diferente. Por me adorar. E por ser uma das pessoas que inconsciente ou conscientemente fez com que eu topasse o desafio e escrevesse uma fic RHr. Espero que sirva de exemplo para os que ainda alimentam essa guerra entre HHr e RHr.

Te lovo, amoura da minha vida! emoticon dos cílios


End file.
